Voltron
The 'Voltron Lion Force '''is a team of heroes from the ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe anime series. They appeared in the 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Power Rangers VS Voltron, where they faced off against the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from the eponymous television series. Keith was voiced by Matthew Patrick (MatPat), Lance was voiced by Austin Hargrave (PeanutButterGamer), Princess Allura was voiced by Amanda Lee (AmaLee), Pidge was voiced by Scott Frerichs (KaiserNeko), and Hunk was voiced by Nick Landis (Lanipator). History In 1999, the planet of Arus is subdued and enslaved by the Drule Empire. Five space pilots sent by the Galaxy Alliance travel to Arus, and find it devastated by the empire's forces. Eventually, the explorers are captured and enslaved, and forced to fight for their lives in Emperor Zarkon's arena. The young pilots escape and eventually land on the planet Altea, where they discover the secret of the mighty sentient robot Voltron, the only weapon powerful enough to defeat Emperor Zarkon's forces. Thousands of years ago, Voltron was created through a combination of science and magic. However, the witch Haggar cast a spell that split Voltron into five robotic lions, removing its sentience in the process. Now, the five pilots must control the five lions and use them to reform Voltron, letting them defeat Zarkon once and for all. The five pilots consisted of the leader Keith Kogane, the second-in-command Sven Holgersson, the hot-headed ace flier Lance McClain, the muscle Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, and the young genius Darrell "Pidge" Stoker. After Sven's death/incapacitation (depending on the dub), he is replaced by the Altean Princess, Allura. Death Battle Info Keith: Black Lion * Full name: Keith Akira Kogane * Age: 30 * Home planet: Earth * Head & Body of Voltron * Leader of Voltron Lion Force * Earned the Solar Cross Medal of Bravery * Best Pilot in the Galaxy Alliance Lance: Red Lion * Full name: Lance Charles McClain * Age: 27 * Home planet: Earth * Right arm of Voltron * Brash, but brave * Nearly expelled from Space Explorer Academy for his temper Hunk: Yellow Lion * Full name: Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett * Age: 27 * Home planet: Earth * Left leg of Voltron * Bent prison bars with his bare hands * Demolitions expert * Constantly hungry Allura: Blue Lion * Full name: Allura * Age: 25 * Home planet: Arus * Right leg of Voltron * Princess of planet Arus * Required little training * Communicates with mice Pidge: Green Lion * Darrell "Pidge" Stoker * Age: 24 * Home planet: Balto * Left arm of Voltron * Trained in TechnoNinjitsu * Expert engineer and saboteur * Youngest Space Explorer Academy graduate * Absolutely crazy Voltron * Height: 300 feet/91.44 m * Weight: 5,500 tons/4,989,516 kg * Powered by the elements & the Sun * Stingray Missiles * Lion Torches * Spinning Laser Blades * Electro Force Cross * Blazing Sword Death Battle Quotes * Keith: Scanners on team! Seems the prehistoric activity originates here! * Lance: Finally! If I don't see a dinosaur today, I'm blaming you * Allura: Quiet Lance, I'm picking up something... * Hunk: Helloooo! * Pidge: Hunk, what's happening? * Hunk: I think I found the dinosaurs... * Keith: Form Voltron! * Keith: Form feet and legs!; Form arms and body!; And I'll form the head! * Voltron Lion Force: Voltron! * Keith: Form spinning laser blades! * Hunk: It's a sword! * Keith: Seriously! Form Blazing Sword! * Lance: Wait, the sword! * Pidge: There's no time! * Lance: Pidge, no! * Pidge: LANCE! NOOOO! * Allura: We need to move! * Pidge: GET AWAAAY! * Keith: Pidge, the sword! * Keith: Give him covering fire! * Allura: With what? * Keith: Everything! Gallery Voltron Force.png|The Voltron Lion Force File:Keith-in-uniform.jpg|Keith as he appears in Voltron: Defender of the Universe File:Lan2.jpg|Lance as he appears in Voltron: Defender of the Universe File:2477026-princessallura_voltron08_thestolenlion_14.jpg|Princess Allura as she appears in Voltron: Defender of the Universe File:Pigde2.jpg|Pidge as he appears in Voltron: Defender of the Universe File:Voltron07.jpg|Hunk as he appears in Voltron: Defender of the Universe voltron-legendary-defender.jpeg|The Paladins as they appear in Voltron: Legendary Defender Voltron, the Defender of the Universe.png|Voltron: The Legendary Defender of the Universe hero_voltron_pose1NewMid-1.png|Voltron as it appears in Voltron: Legendary Defender Kieth_on_Black_Lion.jpg|Black Lion, Voltron's body and head Lance_and_Red_lion.jpg|Red Lion, Voltron's Right Arm yellowlion.jpg|Yellow Lion, Voltron's left leg SVEN2.jpg|Blue Lion, Voltron's right leg Pidge_on_Green_Lion.jpg|Green Lion, Voltron's left arm The Voltron Force 3D Models.png|The Voltron Force 3D Models used in Power Rangers VS Voltron Voltron 3D Model.png|Voltron's 3D model in Power Rangers VS Voltron Voltron Wallpaper.png|Voltron Wallpaper as seen in Power Rangers VS Voltron Force Trivia * Voltron was a show originally from Japan called Beast King GoLion with different names and dialogue, as well as several plot changes. * The Voltron Lion Force are the thirteenth Anime/Manga combatants to get into Death Battle. The last twelve combatants were Vegeta, Goku, Strider Hiryu , Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro and Erza Scarlet with the next two being Natsu Dragneel and Portgas D. Ace. * The Voltron Lion Force are the second combatants to defeat a Power Ranger combatant. The first being Gundam Epyon. References * The Voltron Force and Voltron on Wikipedia * The Voltron Force and Voltron on the Voltron Wiki Category:A team of Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Flying combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Cats Category:Mascots